Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by Molchie Storages
Summary: Sebelum tidur, kau meminta kakakmu untuk menceritakan sebuah cerita. Dan ia menceritakan tentang seorang kakak-beradik yang juga merupakan tetangga mereka. My first fic - Songfic - Warning: Genderbends - Don't like Don't read -


a/n: Permisi.. Ini adalah karya pertama di sini.. Jadi, mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan kata-kata maupun hal lainnya..

Warning: Genderbend, OOC, Songfic, Misstypo(s), kata-kata yang kacau balau, cerita terlalu singkat, dsb..

Disclaimer: Hetalia itu asli punyanya Hidekaz-sensei.

Listening to: Vienna Teng – Lullaby for a Stormy Night

#

#

Don't Like, Don't Read..

* * *

><p><em>Tahukah kau..<em>

_Dalam heningnya malam.._

_Saat seluruh orang telah terlelap dalam mimpi-mimpi mereka.._

_Aku tetap saja tak dapat tertidur lelap _

_Layaknya orang-orang tersebut.._

_Karena aku merasa ketakutan.._

_Ku mohon nyanyikanlah aku sebuah lagu nina bobo_

_Di tengah malam yang di landa badai dan petir ini..._

* * *

><p><em>#<br>_

Lullaby for a Stormy Night © Molchie

Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Song) © Vienna Teng

#

* * *

><p>"Louise, ayo tidur yuk.."<p>

"Aku nggak mau tidur dulu, kak Giselle.. Aku takut.."

"Ahahaha.. Kau ini.. Takut apaan sih, adikku yang manis ini.. Iya deh.. Gimana kalau kakak temani?"

"Gitu dong dari tadi.. Ayo kak.." ujar Louise kegirangan

Berbaringlah tubuh kecilnya itu dalam kasur yang cukup empuk.. Tapi ternyata, Louise lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh kakaknya yang sedang bersandar pada .

"Kak Giselle, nyanyikan aku lagu nina bobo dong.. Atau.. Paling tidak, ceritakan aku cerita dongeng.. Bagaimana?"

Sambil menghela nafas, Giselle pun menjawab, "Ya sudahlah.. Kakak punya cerita nih.. Tapi ini bukan cerita dongeng, melainkan hanya sebuah cerita biasa. Judulnya adalah 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night'.. Mau dengar?"

"Mau.. Ayo dimulai.."

Louise yang masih kegirangan akhirnya mulai terdiam untuk mendengarkan cerita dari kakaknya.

"Kakak mulai ya.."

* * *

><p>Pada suatu malam, ada seorang anak kecil yang bernama Amelia. Ia selalu saja tak bisa tidur jika pada malam itu sedang badai. Suara angin dan petir yang saling bersautan membuatnya takut.<p>

Akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk pergi ke ruang kelurga..

"Kakak, malam ini bisa temani aku tidur.. Aku takut.. Habis, malam ini kan badai datang.."

"Amelia.. Amelia.. –sambil berjalan ke arah adiknya- Ayo kita ke kamarmu.."

"Terima kasih, Kak Alice.." ucap Amelia sambil memeluk tangan kakaknya

Setelah gadis kecil itu meminta di temani oleh kakaknya, akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke kamar gadis kecil itu. Ia dan kakaknya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Dan kakaknya, dengan penuh kasih sayang, tetap menemani adiknya tertidur.

"Tahukah kau.. Biasanya jam segini, orang-orang sudah tertidur lelap."

"Tapi.. Tetap saja aku-"

Belum selesai ia berbicara, kakaknya tiba-tiba saja mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Sudahlah.. Kakak akan menemanimu. Meskipun hujan deras berpon-pon beratnya berusaha melawan tebalnya kaca jendela layaknya orang asing yang tak dikenal, hal itu tak akan jadi masalah karena kakak 'kan selalu ada di sini.."

"Sungguh.."

"Iya.. Maka itu, kau harus tidur sekarang.."

"Tapi.. Aku masih saja tak bisa tidur.."

"Kan kakak sudah pernah bilang padamu, Amelia. Aku akan tetap menemanimu. Kau tahu, meskipun petir menyambar dan cahayanya berkilat-kilat, kakak akan menerangi wajahmu yang penuh bekas airmata dan kakak pun tetap ada di sini bersamamu."

"Janji ya, kak.."

"Iya.. Aku janji.."

"Oh ya, tahukah kamu. Hujan yang sederas apapun yang turun di sini, mau itu turun di sungai, di tanah, di hutan maupun di pasir sesungguhnya itu sama saja. Alampun juga demikian.. Dan itu akan membuat dunia menjadi indah ketika kau melihatnya di pagi hari, Amelia.."

„Oh begitu ya, kak.. Baiklah aku akan tidur sekarang.."

„Kakakpun ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu nina bobo untukmu.."

„Iya~"

_Anak kecil, janganlah takut_

_Awan badai menutupi bulan tercintamu_

_Dan itu adalah letupan cahaya lilin_

_Tetap lanjutkan mimpi indahmu_

_Aku di sini malam ini_

_Anak kecil, janganlah takut_

_Angin menciptakan sebuah makhluk dari pepohonan kita_

_Dan ranting-ranting sebagai tangan mereka_

_Mereka itu tidak nyata, kau tahu_

_Dan aku di sini malam ini_

_Dan suatu hari kau akan tahu..._

* * *

><p>Belum selesai Giselle bercerita, ia sendiri sudah terlanjur tertidur.. Entah karena lelah ataukah ia memang sudah mengantuk sedari tadi.<p>

"Kak Giselle.. Yaahh.. Sudah tidur duluan.. Masa ceritanya tidak di lanjutkan.. Padahal sedang bagus-bagusnya.. Tapi tak masalah, aku sedikit tahu tentang cerita ini.. Aku hafal akhir cerita ini" gumam Louise.

_Segalanya akan lebih baik di pagi hari.._

_Hujanpun akan menghilang di pagi hari.._

_Namun aku masih akan di sini di pagi hari.._

**~The End~**

* * *

><p>#<p>

Ket:

Louise / Louise Beillschmidt : Fem!Germany

Giselle / Maria Giselle Beillschmidt : Fem!Prussia

Amelia / Amelia F. Jones : Fem!America

Alice / Alice Kirkland : Fem!UK

#

a/n: terima kasih telah membaca.. Sekali lagi, RnR please..


End file.
